Koopa Kingdom
|purposes = To forever remain the enemy territory of Mushroom Kingdom. To be forever the home of the Koopas. To be forever the home and location of King Bowser Koopa's Castle. |status = Active |type of evil world = Evil Technomagic Kingdom}} The Koopa Kingdom is the evil King Bowser's domain as well as the home of the Koopalings, homeland of the Koopa species and located in the west from rival kingdom of Princess Peach Toadstool's peaceful home and domain known as the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser's main Castle (in many Super Mario Bros games) serves as the capital of the Koopa Kingdom where it stands. It is one of the many recurring locations in the Super Mario Bros universe. Geography The geography is extremely volcanic, some areas being wastelands, volcanoes, lava rivers and largely untouched by sunlight. Despite being volcanic for outside, there exists frozen parts of the Koopa Kingdom where the interiors of some underground caves within the land were preserved of heat. Filled with skeletons from different species showing dry plains and caves should be those that nobody survived and surely are dead by volcano smogs, this explain the living skeletons in Koopa fortresses and castles. History Shown in the Yoshi series, Bowser is the supreme ruler of the Koopa Kingdom since childhood and the land itself is located in south from the Dinosaur Land. This kingdom was defended by the military forces of Koopa Troop with large numbers of tanks and airships patrol these lands to be defeated by Mario and Luigi, otherwise known as the Super Mario Bros. One of other problems in the Koopa Kingdom is the volcanic eruptions that cause lava floods, even Bowser himself is forced to reform or built his castle in other corners because of it. Locations *Bowser's Castle *Bowser's Magma Mountain *Bowser Land *Bowser's Gnarly Party *Bowser's Bad Lands *Infernal Tower *Bowser's Enchanted Inferno *Bowser Stadium *Bowser's Lava Pit *Kamek's Library *Bowser's Pinball Machine *Grumble Volcano *Neo Bowser City *Kamek's Carpet Ride *Bowser's Peculiar Peak *Bowser Factory *Bone-Dry Dunes *Chaos Castle Triva *In Super Mario Bros 3, it was called the Dark Land and the Koopa Castle. **As it is home to Bowser and the Koopalings, the Dark Land appears in quite a few episodes of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, where it is depicted as a gloomy wasteland with lava-filled caverns beneath the land's surface. **The Dark Land is the setting of the 4th Nintendo Adventure Book titled "Koopa Capers", where Bowser has a Magic Carpet bring Luigi to the kingdom to help (whether he wants to or not) in the search for Wendy O. Koopa after the Koopaling disappears. The 2 main areas of the land that can be explored in the book are a gloomy trap-filled fortress, and a highly volcanic region called the Magma Pits. **In the proceeding Nintendo Adventure Book titled "Pipe Down!", the Dark Land (though here referred to as the "Dark World") is mentioned once by Ludwig von Koopa, who states that he intends to take his new opera, Dribbling Beauty, on a seven year tour of the kingdom. **The Dark Land is the only world in the Super Mario Bros. 3 game that does not have any Toad Houses, Hammer Bros. patrolling the map, or Spade Panels in it. *In all Japanese releases of Super Mario Bros. 3, the Koopa Kingdom is known as "Castle of Kuppa" during the game credits (although more closely translated to "Country of Darkness" in the manual). In the initial North American release and worldwide versions of Super Mario All-Stars, this was corrected to the standard "Castle of Koopa". It was again changed to "Bowser's Castle" in the Game Boy Advance version. *The Koopa Kingdom has a subterranean equivalent in Super Mario World known as the Valley of Bowser. Both worlds are the final worlds of their respective games. *In the manual for the original Super Mario Bros., the description for a green Koopa Troopa mentions that it is a soldier of the "Turtle Empire". This may be an early name for Dark Land, as it appears to refer to the same location. *The term gets used in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *The World 6 level of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is also suggested to be Bowser's sovereignty, so it may be the past incarnation of the same territory. *According to Lemmy Koopa in the Japanese instruction manual, the kingdom's activity was top secret even to the Koopalings, as he claims Bowser himself was exclusively in charge. * In New Super Mario Bros. U, after King Bowser and the Koopalings including Bowser Jr. were successfully took over the Mushroom Castle in their attempt in making it the new capital of the Koopa Kingdom while Princess Peach Toadstool herself is being held hostage inside and Bowser's Koopa Airship hovers the peaceful palace, the Magikoopa leader Kamek on the evil royal family's behalf later cast a spell to create a dark purple tornado surrounding the castle as Bowser began making "changes" on his new domain in his image before the Super Mario Bros. finally defeated and expelled both Bowser and his nasty children from the Mushroom Castle as it finally changes back to normal. There are changes described on the castle in the game: **The castle itself remains unchanged from the outside (it has changed on the inside, though), but the ground is charred and is surrounded by a moat of lava. **The interiors of the castle has been magically twisted with certain changes suited to the royal Koopa family's likings with some of the objects inside in a similar fashion resembling those of the infamous Bowser Castle, such as huge spiked pillars and pilasters with some pillars having claw-like chapiters, darkened archs with metallic truss-like balcony posts, walls with bricks sticking out, molten lava moats, many wall torches, and giant magenta/purple banners bearing the iconic symbol of the Koopa Kingdom. Also, somewhere in the castle lies a hidden, spiked green Koopa Door holding 2 gold ring pulls on a bricked riddled wall with 2 wall torches and a Bowser statue head resting above the door. The door itself leads to a dome-like royal sanctum chamber with Bowser's statue on a claw-like chapiter at the heart of the room where the heroes beat Bowser the first time on the bridge before leaving the chambers and heading up the stairs towards the castle's bailey for the final battle with Princess Peach held captive at one of the castle's nearby towers. Category:Evil Realms Category:Oppression Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Prisons Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Technology Category:Magic Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Artificial Intelligence